Mutabor
=Mutabor, Filius Nefarios, Damhadh-Duidas Ex Miscellanea= Description & History Mutabor ist ein Magus aus dem Haus Ex Miscellanea , aus der Tradition der Damhadh-Duidsan (gesprochen Dávi-Duídsan, Singular Damhadh-Duidas, gespr. Dávi-Duídas). Er wurde von seinem Meister Nefarios aus der Obhut von Arnhild vom Ottenthal entführt, was er noch immer als traumatisches Erlebnis in Erinnerung hat. Nefarios, ein Gestaltwandler und Corpus-Spezialist, selbst mit Riesen-Blut in sich, wurde auf einer Reise die March hinab und die Donau entlang in Altenwörth an der Donau auf den jungen Wigand aufmerksam, als der auf einer Strohzille Welse fischte. Wigand war ein Riese. Er hat schon mit seinen zehn Jahren viele Erwachsene überragt. Arnhild konnte Wigands Mutter auch nicht mehr helfen, sie ist im Kindbett an einer Entzündung gestorben. Der Vater konnte das Kind nicht mehr sehen, das ihm seine Frau genommen hatte, und wollte es im Wald aussetzen. Aber Arnhild hat es zu sich genommen und als ihres großgezogen. So sind Wigand und Dietrun gemeinsam aufgewachsen, bis sie etwa 10 Jahre alt waren. Der durchreisende Nefarios Ex Miscallanea, Peregrinator am Konvent Roznov in Mähren, kannte Arnhild noch von einer früheren Reise. Es entging ihm nicht, dass sie gleich zwei Kinder mit der magischen Gabe in ihrer Hütte hatte, auch wenn sie den riesigen Wigand im Wald versteckt hielt, bemerkte er doch die Axt hinter dem Haus, die für Arnhild und ihre junge Tochter viel zu groß war. Nefarios stellte Wigand im magischen Kampf - der konnte sich schon als Kind in einen Bären verwandeln - verwandelte ihn in einen Singvogel, band ihn mit Leder in einen Käfig und nahm ihn mit. Arnhild soll er einen guten Preis für seinen neuen Lehrling gezahlt haben. In Roznov angekommen, öffnete Nefarios Wigands Gabe für die hermetischen Künste und begründete damit sein Recht an ihm als Lehrling, ließ ihn allerdings schon nach zwei Jahren Lehrzeit in der Obhut eines anderen Magus aus seiner Linie, Varius Ex Miscellanea, der ihn als Helfer für seine diabolischen Zwecke einsetzte. Wigand lernte, sich auch in einen Raben zu verwandeln und wurde als Spion und Mordwaffe eingesetzt, um die Gegner Varius' aus dem Weg zu räumen. Nefarios tauchte allerdings nach zwei Jahren wieder auf und holte den 14jährigen Wigand wieder zu sich nach Roznov, um seine Ausbildung abzuschließen und sich von ihm im Labor helfen zu lassen. Die diabolischen Praktiken von Varius sind ein unausgesprochenes Thema zwischen Nefarios und Wigand. Names & Numbers Aging & Warping General Info Characteristics Virtues & Flaws * Zero Cost because part of Ex Miscellanea Free Virtues & Flaws Package (Damhadh-Duidsan) Abilities Personality Traits & Reputations Combat Weapons Fatigue & Wounds | |} Equipment *Magical gift from Nefarios: Padded, quilted clothing made from wool (changes to accommodate his transformations & size changes when in human form, vanishes when in animal form. Soak +4) *Wizardly robes *Walking staff doubling as talisman (+4 to control things at a distance) *War mace, large hunting knife Magus Traits Affiliation Wizard's Sigil Slight animal scents on his body or in the area where the spell is cast - can become an intense stench when casting very powerful rituals Magical Arts Laboratory Basic Lab Total (+ Technique + Form): INT + Magic Theory + Aura = TOTAL Longevity Ritual Lab Total: Score - Age Roll Modifier: Score Twilight Scars: Raw Vis Base Casting Totals Spells known *The Chirurgeon's Healing Touch (CrCo 20) +21 *Gentle Touch of the Purified Body (CrCo 20) +21 *Purification of the Festering Wounds (CrCo 20) +19 *Disguise of the New Visage (MuCo 15) +22 *Preternatural Growth and Shrinking (MuCo 15) +22 *Gift of the Bear's Fortitude (MuCo 25) +30 *The Bleeding Chest (Medium Wound) (PeCo 20) +19 *Lifting the Dangling Puppet (ReCo 15) +19 Spontaneous Effects often used The Grave of Horse Manure Mu Te (An) 10 R: Voice, D: Concentration, T: Part Changes 10 cubic paces of earth into horse manure. They change back when the caster stops concentrating. Changing the earth under someone's feet submerges them in manure and kills them by suffocation: Aimed +0 (Mutabor's Aiming roll is die +3) (Base 2 + 2 Voice + 1 Concentration + 1 Part) The Mass Grave of Horse Manure Mu Te (An) 15 R: Voice, D: Concentration, T: Part Changes 100 cubic paces of earth into horse manure. They change back when the caster stops concentrating. Changing the earth under people's feet submerges them in manure and kills them by suffocation: Aimed +6 (Mutabor's Aiming roll is die +9) (Base 2 + 2 Voice + 1 Conc. + 1 Part + 1 Size x 10) Arms of the terrible predator Mu Co (An) 15 R: Personal, D: Diameter, T: Part The caster grows 2 extra hairy arms with 3 spidery joints from his shoulders, ending in 2 long, terribly sharp, dagger-like claws. When not in use, the arms fold down on his back like wings. The claws give 2 extra attacks each combat round and have the reach of a polearm. (Base 5 + 1 Diameter + 1 Part) The mirror of flesh and blood Mu Co 5 R: Personal, D: Sun, T: Individual The caster becomes an exact duplicate of anyone he can see. (Base 3 + 2 Sun) Frightening gaze of the sealed orifice Mu Co 10 R: Eye, D: Concentration, T: Part When the target gazes into the caster's eyes, suddenly his mouth and nose grow shut as if he never had them - causing suffocation (see rules for deprivation in AM5 pg. 180) (Base 3 + 1 Eye + 1 Concentration + 1 Part) Curse of the cripple Mu Co 15 R: Voice, D: Diameter, T: Part The bones in the target's arms and legs turn to jelly,giving way under them and causing the target to collapse to the ground. (Base 3 + 2 Voice + 1 Diameter + 1 Part) Animal Forms Bear (Clawed Animal, Size +2) Characteristics Size +2, Confidence 1 (3), Soak +9 Combat (Bear): Fatigue & Wounds (Bear) | |} Virtues & Flaws: Ferocity (when injured), Improved Characteristics (x2), Tough, Greedy(minor), Reclusive Qualities: Aggressive, Extra Natural Weapons (bite), Fast Runner, Grapple, Pursuit Predator, Hardy, Imposing Appearance, Large Claws, Tough Hide Abilities: Athletics 3 (sprinting), Awareness 3 (prey), Brawl 5 (claws), Hunt 4 (deer), Survival 5 (foraging), Swim 3 (against the current) Personality Traits: Brave +3 Slothful +3 Aggressive +3 Reputations: Ferocious (local) 2 Raven Catfish Warhorse Category:Ars Magica Category:Personen Category:Kirchberg Category:Arx Antra Furva